gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Kutnohorite (Rose Quartz)
Kutnohorite is the fusion of Marshallsussmanite and Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), created by GemCrust. Appearance Kutnohorite has an appearance similar to that of other Kutnohorites, as she is tall and bulky with large hands. Her skin is light pink and she has four small eyes, with the top pair being black and the bottom pair being pink with black pupils and dull rose eyeshadow. She also has a small nose and full lips. Her hair is cool light pink and is very long and voluminous with a messy cut. Her gemstones are on her chest and naval and are light pink. She wears a dull rose, light pink, and white mismatching top with one shoulder pad on her left shoulder. Her midriff is exposed and she wears dull rose leggings that cover her left foot that have a white accent at her hips, and her right legs has an accent that resembles Rose's dress that leaves her barefoot. Personality Nothing is known about Kutnohorite's personality yet. Abilities Kutnohorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Jasper, Ice, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Shield Proficiency: Kutnohorite has the ability to summon Rose Quartz's shield. * Sword Proficiency: Kutnohorite displays extreme skill with Marshallsussmanite's rapier sword. Its blade is so sharp, it can slice through rock. ** Dual Wielding: Kutnohorite can summon more than one sword from her gemstone and is able to fight with two at once. This ability stems from Marshallsussmanite. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Kutnohorite is able to alter her sword's size. This ability stems from Marshallsussmanite. Unique Abilities * Healing: Kutnohorite manifests her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. This ability stems from Rose Quartz. * Phytokinesis: Kutnohorite has the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. This ability stems from Rose Quartz. * Size Augmentation: She is able to alter her light form to become smaller or larger. How she is able to do this and the extent of it is unknown. This ability stems from Marshallsussmanite. * Intangibility: She has Marshallsussmanite's ability to be able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstones visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstones vulnerable.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161990780832/ Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight, Kutnohorite or Malachite, GemCrust stated that Kutnohorite would, but if they fought near water, the winner would be Malachite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159629150322/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Kutnohorite is a rare calcium manganese carbonate mineral with magnesium and iron, that is a member of the dolomite group. * It was named by Professor Bukowsky in 1901 after the type locality of Kutná Hora, Bohemia, in the Czech Republic. It was originally spelt “kutnahorite” but “kutnohorite” is the current IMA-approved spelling. * Kutnohorite occurs as aggregates of bundled blades of white through rose pink to light brown crystals. Gemstones Gallery Kut height.PNG|Kutnohorite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Marshallsussmanite Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Kutnohorites Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions